


Some Kind of Record

by Inspire_me_to_breathe



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Edith Piaf - Freeform, Fanart, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Record shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspire_me_to_breathe/pseuds/Inspire_me_to_breathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fanart because the last one received such a wonderful response.. thanks guys!</p>
<p>This one even has a little drabble to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Record

It's Sunday.

It's Sunday so Arthur shouldn't be in the same room as Eames.

Arthur only sees Eames when they work together.

And Arthur doesn't work on Sundays.

But it's Sunday, and they're in the same room, hence Arthur's confusion. He wants to know why.

"Hello."

Eames jumps, looks around, frowning. His face lights up in a grin when he realises it's Arthur.

"Hello to you too."

"What are you doing here?"

It's a valid question. This is Arthur's record shop, secret and hidden away. Eames shouldn't be here.

"Perusing." comes the reply.

Arthur glances down at the record in Eames' hands.

"Edith Piaf?" He half-laughs.

Eames drops his gaze, shifting his weight further away from Arthur. "Yes." he says, defensive.

"You don't have a record player." Arthur points out.

Eames doesn't ask him how he knows. Arthur knows everything.

"No, but I already paid for it," he admits instead.

"I have a record player," Arthur mentions nonchalantly, shrugging one shoulder.

"Oh?"

"Want to try out your new record?"

Eames smirks, "I would love to."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/leave kudos if you liked it! <3


End file.
